1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to heat dissipating apparatus and electronic devices using the heat dissipating apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
During operation of electronic devices such as computer central processing units (CPUs), north bridges and south bridges, a large amount of heat is often produced. The heat must be quickly removed from the electronic devices to prevent them from over heating and being damaged. Typically, a heat dissipation apparatus is attached to an outer surface of the electronic device to absorb the heat from the CPU.
A plurality of through holes are drilled in the circuit board to receive the fasteners for fixing the heat dissipation apparatus where the CPU sits. However, when synchronously cooling multiple electronic devices, more through holes are needed to receive additional fasteners for fixing a solid base of the heat dissipation apparatus, thereby occupying a lot of space on the circuit board and increasing wiring complexity thereof.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a heat dissipating apparatus to overcome above shortcomings.